


If You Love Me

by dearevanheatherton



Series: A Little Unsteady [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carl is a Little Shit, Debbie is so done, F/M, Fiona's just hoping they aren't fucking, Good Boyfriend Lip, I suck at tags, Insecure Mandy, Kev is confused, M/M, Sequel to 'Hold Onto Me', So is Vee, mickey is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearevanheatherton/pseuds/dearevanheatherton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian both contemplate how they are falling in love with each other, while the others show their surprise at Ian and Mickey's relationship.</p><p>Direct sequel to 'Hold Onto Me'<br/>Should read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the 'A Little Unsteady' series, and I'm kinda proud with how this turned out. Thank you to all the people who commented, left kudos, and read my fic. Every time I saw a new kudos or comment during the week, it automatically made my day a little bit better. So yeah. Thank you so much!
> 
> Everyone might seem a little OOC in this, but I am a relatively new writer, so please, offer constructive criticism, not hate.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Again, this is inspired by 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors.

Mickey stumbled up the stairs, Ian holding his hand and dragging him up. He was still vaguely shocked from all that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. His dad had found out he was gay, he was caught making out with Ian half-naked, and he had had a sudden revelation that he was in love with Ian Gallagher.

Yep. A lot had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

Mickey was broken out of his musings when they got to the top of the stairs. Ian dragged Mickey to the bathroom and shoved him onto the closed toilet.

“What the hell, man?” Mickey glared at Ian, wondering why the fuck he was just shoved onto a fucking toilet. Ian simply matched his glare with one of his own.

“I need to clean your face up. Fiona will kill us if we get blood on her mattress,” Ian reasoned, a smile breaking out in the middle of his sentence at the thought of getting to take care of Mickey.

‘Like a boyfriend would,’ Ian thought briefly. He quickly got rid of that thought. Mickey had made it clear before that they were not boyfriends. Ian’s smile was briefly dampened at that realization, but he kept working on Mickey’s face. They walked back to the bedroom and flopped on the mattress. Mickey spoke up.

“So, like… are we boyfriends or some shit now?” Mickey tried to avoid sounding needy, but he had a slight feeling that he didn’t succeed.

“I dunno.” Ian smirked. “Do you want to be boyfriends?” Even though Ian was acting all smug, he was secretly freaking out. Just because Mickey basically came out to Ian’s entire family didn’t mean that he’d want to be with Ian. He knew Mickey cared about him, but he had always been in denial about those feelings, convinced that it was just too gay.

“Uh-well, um-” Mickey could feel his face burning with embarrassment. God, this was mortifying.

“Yes?” Ian asked hopefully, starring Mickey down with those puppy dog eyes of his. Mickey felt his resolve crumbling, and he decided just to get out with it.

“Yeah, I-” Mickey’s next words were smothered by Ian’s lips. He moaned into the redhead’s mouth as Ian grabbed the growing bulge in the front of his pants. He bucked up into the large hand when he felt his small body being covered by a much larger one.

Ian climbed on top of Mickey, continuing to ravage Mickey’s mouth. God, he loved those gorgeous noises coming out of Mickey’s mouth. Before he could get the shorter boy’s pants off, though, Mickey suddenly pulled back, those cherry red lips panting, his eyes glazed over.

“Wha-why’d you pull away?” Ian asked, confused. Mickey just smirked at him.

“I’m not sure your sister would appreciate us breaking the one rule she had about sleeping in her bed.” Mickey stared up at the gorgeous man above him, who was now blushing furiously, his sister’s words now at the forefront of his mind.

“Right,” Ian coughed. “I forgot.”

“Mmm. She didn’t say anything about us making out a little, though, now did she?” And with that, Mickey was tugging his boyfriend down again.

 

 

Vee walked down the stairs holding Liam, Kev trailing behind her.

“What the hell happened down here?” Vee stalked into the kitchen and deposited Liam in his highchair. “We were ‘bout to head down here ourselves when Lip came up and shoved Liam in our arms.”

“Well, Mickey and Ian were down here making out when Terry walked in and beat the shit out of them. I hit Terry with a bat, and now the boys are upstairs in my bed hopefully not having sex,” Fiona explained, giving a toned down version of the situation. Kev just stared.

“Mickey Milkovich?” Kev said, the surprise evident in his voice.

“Yep. I thought the same thing when he finally showed his face. But there he was, half naked with my brother. Apparently, Lip already knew, but he failed to inform us of the situation, so yeah.”

“Well, fuck. Mickey and Ian. Ian and Mickey. Who the hell saw that coming?” Vee sighed. The Dirtiest White Boy in America and the sweetest boy she knew were together. Seriously. Who the fuck saw this shit coming?

 

 

Carl and Debbie sat in the boy’s room, listening to the sounds of Ian and Mickey as they made out in Fiona’s bed.

“Are they having gay sex?” Carl piped up, bored by the silence. Debbie quickly snapped out of her shock and snapped at him.

“No! They are kissing, Carl. How stupid are you?”

“Really stupid.” Carl grinned at her.

After a few more moments of silence, Carl started speaking again. Debbie groaned, wondering what the question would be this time.

“I wonder which one takes the D?” Debbie muffled her groan with Ian’s pillow. God. This would be a long day.

 

 

Lip and Mandy sat on the porch, passing a cigarette back and forth.

“So, you knew? Ian tell you? Or did you walk in on them fucking?” Mandy finally spoke up.

“Yeah. No, didn’t walk in on them. If I had, I don’t think my dick would work anymore. Mickey’d rip it off.” Lip chuckled quietly.

“So when’d Ian tell you?” Mandy still felt a little bit hurt that none of the boys had told her that Mickey and Ian were fucking. Her boyfriend, best friend, and her fucking brother, and not one of them trusted her with that secret.

“Well, it was when Monica showed-hey, what’s wrong?” Lip looked at his girlfriend, concerned. After Ian told him how much of a dick he was being to Mandy, Lip was striving to be a better boyfriend to this girl.

“It’s just… Did they not trust me enough to keep this a secret?” Mandy was aware that her voice was shaky right now. She avoided Lip’s eyes, but she felt his hand force her chin up when she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hey, hey. That’s not it. It’s because Ian knew it wasn’t his secret to tell, and Mickey… well, you know him. He’s fucking scared of Terry, anyone with a set of eyeballs in their head can see that, and, maybe, he thought that you'd accidentally spill the beans. I don’t know, Mandy. But I do know that they both love you.”

“You sure? I don’t know about Mickey,” Mandy teased, feeling her bad mood go away. How was it that Lip was able to make her feel this good?  
“Oh yeah. I’m pretty sure Mickey loves you. You shoulda seen him when he was going after Ian ‘cause you told Mick he messed with you. Beat the shit outta me.” Lip looked down at her to see her reaction, and when he saw her pretty smile looking up at him, he knew he had his Mandy back.

 

 

Upstairs, Mickey was curled up in Ian’s arms, asleep. His face was in Ian’s chest, and Ian felt a burst of love for this person in his arms.

He knew Mickey didn’t do all that lovey dovey shit, but he couldn’t help thinking back to when Terry had been finished attacking them. Mickey had completely ignored his own injuries, instead kissing all over Ian’s face, as if that would have made it better.

God, he loved this man.  
Now, he could only hope that Mickey felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos, and maybe even bookmark if you really liked it! Thank you so much for reading my fic. You should expect a new installment every week, unless there is a special occasion. In that case, there will be two a week.
> 
> Tomorrow is one of these special occasions. I will be writing a 9/11 fic. It will be set in 2001, and it will be an AU in which they moved from the Southside to New York. Neither Ian nor Mickey will die, but it will be a traumatizing event for both. It might be a trigger, so I wanted to warn everyone ahead of time. It will be posted either tomorrow or Monday. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
